


Truth or Dare

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira breaks the fourth wall because he's a persona protag, First Time, Gone Wrong!!! Gone Sexual!!!1!!!, Hand Jobs, Kinda Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Multi, Ryuji Sandwich, Ryuji has a praise kink, Truth Or Dare in Akira's Attic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I dare you to kiss Ryuji. On the mouth, tongue, two minutes, no pulling away," Akira says, and the room turns cold.A pause.“What?” Both Ryuji and Akechi ask simultaneously, but the way that Akira is grinning, smirking, even, the statement isn’t going to change.And it doesn’t, Akira, without blinking, repeats himself word for word, tone exact. "I dare you to kiss Ryuji. On the mouth, tongue, two minutes, no pulling away."





	Truth or Dare

"I dare you to kiss Ryuji. On the mouth, tongue, two minutes, no pulling away," Akira says, and the room turns cold.

A pause.

“What?” Both Ryuji and Akechi ask simultaneously, but the way that Akira is grinning, smirking, even, the statement isn’t going to change.   
And it doesn’t, Akira, without blinking, repeats himself word for word, tone exact. "I dare you to kiss Ryuji. On the mouth, tongue, two minutes, no pulling away."

“Are you… flirting with Goro… for me?” Ryuji asks, tilting his head to the side like a confused puppy. Akechi is pulling this odd face and doesn’t seem like he’s going to stop anytime soon.

“Intriguing,” Yusuke notes, tapping his chin with the end of his pencil, “Typically, you can expect to look out for yourself, and cause others to ‘suffer’ in this game, and yet… Akira, this doesn’t benefit you in the slightest. It’s odd.”

“That’s just what I said, except wordier, dude.”

Akechi finally recovers, adjusting his sweater, “...I agree. I almost expected you to ask me to do something a little more depraved than that, Kurusu-kun. Is there a reason why you wish to have me kiss Sakamoto-kun?”

“Ryuji’s not had any good dick in a while.”

“You really need to shut your effin’ mouth, dude. I dunno where you got that idea from.” Ryuji huffs, crossing his arms and glaring at Akira like Akira’s just destroyed his manga collection.

Akira holds his hands in the air, caught, “Fine, fine. I just like seeing my sweet Ryu-chan blush, it’s cute.”

“Oh, great. Now you’re flirting for me and with me! Today is great! Make your mind up, dude!” The blond is aggressive, grumbling. He’s already blushing, and he hates it, because Akira’s teasing always hits the mark. Akira has Ryuji mapped out so well, and the ex-track star knows it’s because of long hours staring at ceilings in sleepovers quite like this one, after the Truth or Dares have ended and the fridge raids are over. At first, it had only been Ryuji and Akira. Then, Yusuke had joined the party. Sometimes, Mishima had joined in, but now that Akechi had been added to the ranks, he had found himself added, begrudgingly, to the boys only sleepovers. Minus Morgana. Ryuji really needs to stop spilling his heart’s thoughts for this man. Akira Kurusu is the king of reaping the benefits of Social Interactions, and if he thinks getting Ryuji a smooch or two will benefit him, then he’ll do it.

Akira is an asshole.

“Now, now, maybe you should pay attention to this kisser, rather than the darer, Sakamoto-kun.” Akechi’s voice cuts in, and Ryuji decides to do as he’s told and looks back at him. He’s closer than expected, way close. The blond squeaks, backing up a little, like an upside-down crab.

The brunet slides into the crevice between knees and chest, settling onto Ryuji's lap, just above his dick. He doesn't think anyone will believe him if he tells them that he's had Ace Detective Goro Akechi sitting all pretty in his lap. He shivers under Goro's TV smile, averts his eyes under the detective's watchful gaze, squirms as gloved fingertips tip his chin up, as effective as a shove but as gentle as a feather. That's the Akechi effect, Ryuji decides, not putting up a fight. He puts both hands on the floorboards, to stay grounded and to help balance. He needs it.

The first press of lips against lips decimates the atmosphere like a crackle, a jolt, rather, of lightning. None of Ryuji's adventures in the Metaverse have prepared him for an occasion like this, and his anxiety gets the better of him, he knows, because Akechi pulls away, staring at him wide-eyed, like a deer caught in the headlights. "Do you always give people electric shocks when you kiss them?" Akechi asks, face half bemused and half amused. Bamused.   
Ryuji is burning.

"Oh," Ryuji says lamely, his heart pounding, staring back with an expression he thinks is something equally as confused, yet 100% more stupid, "Metaverse." Kissing apparently takes away Ryuji's ability to speak competently, and even now he can feel his lips go numb like he's eaten a full packet of salt and vinegar crisps. Great. He tries his best to calm down, but his heart is still pounding and his fingertips still have little flickers of thunderbolts darting across, connecting them like the fins of a mermaid. Funny, Ryuji thinks, in retrospect, how his heart belongs to the sea thanks to his Captain, and yet he's somehow managed to combine the deep abyss of mermen with the storm that plagues the ships of man.

"I see," Goro nods, as though it makes sense, and Ryuji is thankful, really. Really thankful, that at least he gets it. Or at the very least, pretends to. "Anything else I should know of?"

"Shark teeth, tongue piercing," Ryuji supplies, opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out. Lo and behold, there is a row of sharp teeth hiding a small black bead in the centre of his tongue. Akechi looks surprised. For a moment, there's silence. Ryuji taps his foot on the wood, the foot on the bad leg. He hates silence. He can hear a quiet scratching to his left, but he ignores it, focusing his attention on the look on Akechi's face and the tapping noise.

"Is this supposed to deter me from the sequential oral sex, or entice me? Or... do they balance each other out?" Goro asks finally, raising an eyebrow, face as perfect as always. How does he crack that facade? It fades into confusion as the detective glances up, and suddenly Ryuji feels something pressing against his back. Turning his head a fraction, Ryuji realizes he's pressed between both Akira - the mastermind - and Akechi - the celebrity. Both are smirking, Ryuji isn't. Ryuji feels like he's going to explode.

"You two were taking too long," is the only thing that Akira offers before kissing Ryuji over the shoulder, unfazed by the shock that Goro had. Ryuji assumes that he's changed his persona to one with Null Zio or something. Ryuji burns a bright red with embarrassment when he realizes that the squeak he heard came from him. Thankfully, the growl he heard a second later was not from his own lips. Akira pulls away, snickering quietly as he locks his arms around Ryuji's stomach, "Jealous..?"

"Of course not," Akechi scoffs, with jealousy spiking his tone, but balls his fists into the blond's shirt and drags the blond closer, crashing their lips together like two waves.

Ryuji short circuits.

Loading... Loading... Loading... Input username: Ryuji Sakamoto. Input Password: Skull20XX. After a moment taken to reboot, the boy finally presses his lips back. He's awkward, fumbling against Akechi's insistence, but gasps as Akira presses open kisses to his throat. Goro's tongue meets his own, Akira is smirking and Ryuji is trying his best to keep up.

Goro's tongue is in Ryuji's mouth, prodding around and mapping Ryuji's mouth like a... well, map. Ryuji is too flustered to be able to think up a proper simile. Anyways, Akechi is mapping him out, as if attempting to commit it to memory for some god-forsaken-reason. He can't imagine why, but the idea that Goro might want to kiss him again in the future is more than a little mystifying. The blond tries his best to reciprocate, and when Akechi feels the piercing against his tongue and _shivers_ , Ryuji does the same.

Akechi pulls away. Ryuji wants to remind him that they can't pull away for two minutes after they start. He can't find his words.

"I would have thought that _someone_  would have kissed you before," Goro says, voice even and seemingly unaffected. His hair is still perfect. His face is still perfect. Ryuji feels like he's been smashed against the wall. He's shattered into pieces. The blond swallows the lump in his throat. Akira is still smirking.

"Someone has!" Ryuji mutters defensively, a dejected expression clear on his face, "A-a year ago. My girlfriend- well, she- she was the most popular girl, and she was-... was dating me because I was the track star- and she made out with me behind the gym," He's trying his best, really, but even he can tell that looking that far back- a year, at least- is just proving his point.

"And?" Goro prompts, "What happened then?"

Ryuji gives a quiet sigh, looking away dejectedly, but becoming startled when Akira's nose smooshes his cheek. Akira gives a soft snort of laughter. Ryuji finds himself face to face with Goro a second time, he huffs, "She broke up with me."

"That bad, huh?" Akira asks, chirping in on the conversation, "You can kiss me whenever you want, I can teach you." Ryuji isn't sure what to say, and he must look like he doesn't, too, because Akira continues, "You can kiss me because we're bros, bro."

"Bro, dude," Ryuji breathes, breathlessly, "That's gay, bro."

"Bro," Akira returns, "You wouldn't be up for some makeouts, bro?"

"Just makeouts?"

"Well..." Akira mumbles, dropping one of his hands 'accidentally' and landing right in front of Ryuji's pants. Ryuji bites his lip. "If that's what you're most comfortable with."

"I guess so, bro."

Akechi scoffs, pulling Ryuji even closer so their noses touch. Apparently, he's jealous of the attention, or he just doesn't want to be forgotten about. Ryuji hadn't forgotten. There was and still is constant crotch-to-crotch touching, how could he forget that? "Aren't we supposed to be doing the kissing? This would be a whole lot easier if you weren't so stiff."

"H-huh?" Ryuji blanks for a moment, squirming to pull away from Akechi. The position they're in, Goro in his lap and back to chest with Akira, doesn't allow it, "I'm not poppin' a boner here, dude!" He's blushing like a virgin, which is less a simile and more of a metaphor but not really because it’s an actual trait because he _is_  a virgin and this is anything but okay.

"That's not what I meant, Sakamoto-kun. I meant that you're a stiff kisser," The brunet supplies, and it processes for a moment until Ryuji finally gets the concept. He lets out a huff in protest, glaring up at the TV star, thinking of some kind of response. His processes are extra slow from the overheating taking over his whole body.

"Yeah, well you're just a plain bitch," is what Ryuji manages to think up, and wants to punch himself in the dick ten times for thinking something shitty like that up. Akira lets out that little laugh again, Ryuji feels the embarrassment sink to his bones.

"I think I see the problem..." Akira muses quietly, "Ryuji needs to stop thinking with his head..." Akira's hand dips lower, lower, until he pops the button on the 'tighter than I remember' jeans Ryuji is wearing, "and start thinking with this head, instead."

Ryuji needs to reboot again, "Holy shit, bro. Are you gonna touch my dick?" He voices a little bit of concern, because why else would he do it, why else would he unbutton his jeans _it's not like Ryuji hasn't seen porn before because he has, but the walls of the apartment complex are really effin' thin and no way he's going to try it in anywhere else but his room, ok_?

"Interesting proposal, Kurusu-kun," The Detective Prince hums, ignoring Ryuji completely, apparently. Akechi shifts his weight a little, but Ryuji can't stop the hitch in his throat at the friction it causes. That's why his jeans were tight. Alright. That's fine, this is fine. Akira's hand slips underneath the boxers Ryuji's wearing - neon pink and lime green. Ann hates them - and grabs Ryuji's dick, and now everything is a lot more 'holy shit' and a lot less 'fine'.

“Ah-!” Ryuji gasps sharply, and Akechi swallows it up with another kiss. Ryuji’s thoughts have cut off, and he presses back, deciding to say ‘fuck it’ and throw caution to the wind.

He kisses Akechi with all he’s got. He’s not at all experienced, but he makes up for it with enthusiasm. Akira’s hands slide down his cock, gentle, and wrap completely around it a second later, squeezing him in a tight but comfortable grip. Ryuji is already putty in his hands. It’s completely different, having someone else touch him like this rather than himself, the feeling almost amplified by the idea that someone else is, at the very least, wanting to touch him like this. The warmth reminds him he isn't alone. His dick throbs in Akira’s hand.

Akechi’s kissing him, lips smooth from what is probably lip balm. Ryuji knows his own lips are chapped, he’s so used to biting at them from anxiety with teeth that are too sharp to be human. It’s not like he wanted these teeth. It’s just that the Metaverse is really, really weird. Everything should be gone when they leave, but the teeth stay. Cognition, Morgana says, it’s just cognition.

Akechi tastes like pancakes.

Akira’s hand skims to the top, gets his thumb wet with precum, and slathers it down Ryuji’s length, slicking it all up and making the slide so much better that Ryuji gives off a choked sob in response. His kissing is becoming more and more desperate, snagging at Akechi’s lips gently with his teeth, careful not to tear. His hands have worked up into the brunet’s hair, messing it up in hope that he can finally mess with the Ace Detective’s perfect appearance. Experimentally, his hips jolt up, hoping to get some more of the sweet friction that Akira isn’t afraid to give; he accidentally knocks into Goro’s hips, and it’s as good as the first time. He keeps going and pants into the other man's mouth from the dizzying pleasure that shoots up his system. It’s too much. Too much, too much.

Goro pulls away, mumbles something about the time being up, but Ryuji’s too lost in this feeling to care. His hair is finally mussed up from Ryuji messing with it, and his lips are puffy from getting too many kisses from bitey lips and a tongue piercing. In his hazy mind, it’s the prettiest Akechi has been all night. He looks human, rather than a perfect doll. Pride shoots through him. It’s Ryuji’s fault he looks like that. “Please.” Ryuji breathes, pulling Akechi in to kiss him again. Akechi obliges but starts fiddling with both their flies and the buttons before finally letting both their cocks spring free from the confines of fabric. Ryuji moans loudly, and wordlessly, suddenly, this has stopped being about the two minutes of kissing and mostly about getting the both of them off. There’s no plan, so none of them have anything to fall back on, left to deal in the aftermath of Akira’s mess. Some best friend he is.

Speaking of Akira, he’s still smirking, still running his fingers up and down Ryuji’s cock. He starts talking, whispering things in Ryuji’s ear, “You’re doing so well, Ryuji. Just let us take care of you. You’re doing so good for us.” Ryuji’s hips positively jolt, the praise shooting right down to his core, and he breaks away from Akechi to gasp and rest his head on Akira’s shoulder. “Should I do you both together..?” the raven asks, and Ryuji can’t help but nod meekly, sliding both hands to Akechi’s hips and pulling him closer to his body, chests pressing together.

Akira’s grip shifts so that both of their manhoods are squeezed together tightly. It’s magic. Goro is rutting into him, through the tight hole that Akira has made with his fingers, and it’s beautiful, the friction is amazing. “Ryuji…” Goro makes his name sound like a prayer, a shiver wracking the two of them together. The brunet’s hands are clutching the sleeves of Ryuji’s shirt, begging for stability.

It continues like that, with Ryuji trying not to lose himself and enjoy the ride, and Akechi in his lap, both fucking the hole that Akira’s made so kindly for them. Akira’s still mumbling praise right in his ear, things that send pleasure rolling down the little knobs in Ryuji’s spine. The whole experience is electrifying. The delinquent’s hands are in Goro’s sweater, clinging on for dear life like if he lets go, he’ll get flung into space.

It’s only natural that Ryuji, who’s been getting attention for longer, comes first, back arching against Akechi’s chest and Akira’s back and splattering both his and the detective’s stomachs with the mess. He’s too far gone to notice the expletive ‘Fuck’ dispersed throughout his ramblings. Goro follows soon after with the same treatment to the sweater and the bruiser’s graphic tee, and when he does, he falls on top of Ryuji’s chest, his own ribcage heaving. They’re both a mess.

“Akira- Akira- lemme help you, bro-” Ryuji mumbles once he’s gotten enough coherency, but Akira shakes his head, pressing his lips to the other’s cheek.

“Don’t. I don’t need it. ATLUS hasn’t given out that kind of DLC yet.”

“Akira- what the eff, you’re not even hard? What the hell-”

“I’m a Persona protagonist, Ryuji-”

“Oh. You’re done. I was hoping I could get a few minutes to draw the three of you in post-coital bliss,” A cool voice cuts in to the left of the group. Ryuji squawks loudly, turning his head to see Yusuke still sketching away at his book like nothing had ever happened.

Oh. Right. Yusuke existed. Yusuke was still here.

What the actual fuck.

“Why didn’t you tell us you were still here, you ass?!” Ryuji hisses, and the artist simply raises his eyebrows at the blond, barely glancing up at him.

“Akira said I could draw all I like if I kept my mouth shut. Desire had always intrigued me, and you and Akechi-kun were excellent subjects, if I may say. Is there something wrong? I promise I drew you in a positive light, I would not waste my best art supplies for a crude drawing, Ryuji.”

“Oh my _God_ , Akira.”

“What? It’s not like this meant anything-”

“You’re lucky I’m so forgiving, or I’d make Yuuki my best friend in a goddamn instant, you hear?”

“Why are you complaining, Sakamoto-kun? Akira suggested you ‘get some dick’ and you got it,” Akechi pipes up, and Ryuji finally notices the intimacy of Akechi referring to him by his first name. It makes him blush more than the idea of finally getting some action.

“We’re still playing Truth or Dare,” Akira reminds quietly after a couple seconds of silence, prompting Goro to get off of Ryuji’s lap.

“Yusuke. Truth or Dare.”

“...Mm… Dare, I suppose.”

“Give me your brush. Sakamoto-kun has made a fool of my appearance, and I intend to rectify it.” Akechi is already tucking himself back into his pants, and Ryuji fumbles to do the same, sitting up straight and allowing Akira to return to his seat, unphased.

Christ. Hopefully, things can get back on track.

Spoiler Warning: It doesn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry mum


End file.
